A Hellish Song
by Edelweiss Roses
Summary: BEth Hellsing was the perfect container for Lucy Morningstar, the daughter of the devil and so, she takes her body as her human container and moves to Elm Street, losing all memories of the demoness she truly is.
1. Prologue

**I was previously NV Wolfram until I got locked out of my account since I forgot my sign in so this story is all mine. I do not own Freddy Krueger or A Nightmare on Elm Street but I do own Beth Hellsing. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

A Hellish Song

Prologue

The horrific wails of tortured souls and howls of demonic laughter echoed throughout the bowels of the searing hot, acrid room of metal pipes, filled with flowing boiling water from the rivers of Hell. A foul smelling steam was produced from the water of pure sin emerging from a large crack from a rusted, broken pipe line that ran along the ceiling, the water dripping every few seconds onto the red hot floor.

A lone body was strung up with metal butcher's hooks, that was normally used on Earth to hold up slaughtered and skinned cow meat, of which were hooked to the same pipes that ran across the wall. Being against something that hot filled the room with a stench of cooked and freshly decaying human flesh.

The naked female corpse was covered from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her scorched toes in markings that consisted of her own blood and written in a strange, foreign language that was long dead in the world of mortals.

Without warning, the laughter of Hell's angels and the cries of the forever imprisoned souls ceased, as if they never had existed at all. Inside the steam a tall figure, with eyes as black as burning coals, hair that consisted of burning flames, and rough bare skin that was as red as luscious flowing blood, emerged. Her silent barefooted steps were filled with such fluidity and grace that it could be anything but human. Slinking like a viper in the grass towards the dead body, the female being let out a screeching high-pitched giggle.

"A Hellsing...," the evil creature that even God himself could not love hissed eagerly with glee as she ran her long, thin fingers across the corpse's forehead, smearing the blood runes, "Oh my little demon boy, the body of a Hellsing child more than I could ever ask for!"

The monstrous being looked over her naked shoulder and smiled wide, flaunting her mouth filled with never-ending rows of serrated teeth that were reminiscent of that of a Great White Sharks'.

"Freddy," the creature crooned, "If you continue to spoil me like this then you make me into a rotten girl."

A shorter, lithe figure emerged from the smoke. His burnt caramel eyes shined evilly and his wry grin was as malevolent as ever. Taking his signature dark brown fedora off the top of his head, revealing more of the horrific burn scars of which covered the entirety of his body in the course of this simple action, placing the hat to his worn red and green sweater clad chest, bowing submissively to the much more powerful being in the room.

"Why shouldn't I?" the one named Freddy finally spoke, his voice filled with amusement, "Lucy, you _are_ the daughter of the devil."

The demoness, Lucy, laughed, which seemed like a sin in itself, and caressed her large bull horns that protruded from the top of her forehead and curled around her pointed red ears. She then, unconsciously, ran her long clawed hand against the number 666; it was a number that she was born with that was etched underneath her right eye.

"Leave me be, Krueger. Allow me to work on my sweet Hellsing girl's body to my liking; if I am to use her as my human form she must resemble a bit like me."

Freddy bowed obediently once again and left like he was ordered to. Underneath normal circumstances, the Springwood Slasher would have never obeyed someone else's command. He would have killed that person in that very spot if they dared to do so but, this was Lucy: Satan's only child. He was literally unable to disobey such a powerful creature such as herself. After all, it was she who had made him into a demon of dreams in the first place. Besides, Lucy could erase his entire existence and leave no trace at all if she so desired.

Luckily for Freddy, those chances were very slim and the simple reason for that caused him to grin: Lucy Morningstar, the daughter of Lucifer himself, was in madly in love with Freddy.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter One: Beth

**Chapter One: Beth**

The maddening sound of ringing blaring in her ears was the sole reason that Beth awakened from her deep slumber. The noise was so incessant and loud that she thought that if anyone was to experience the ringing for a prolonged period of time that they would eventually become deaf.

Is that what had happened to her? Was Beth now becoming deaf and was that the reason as to why the terrible noise would not cease in her now aching ears? Oh how she wished that it would stop...

Beth's eyelids slowly fluttered open and she instantly greeted by a white, blinding light causing her to wonder if she was dead instead of deaf. She just had to dead and she was now in a mixture of Heaven and Hell. The ringing was so loud that it felt as if her eardrums would burst with gushing blood at any second. That was Hell. The white light brought her peace and made her feel more relaxed as if everything would be alright. That was Heaven.

But what had Beth died from? She did have a long family history of blood disease so perhaps she had died from a sudden heart attack in her sleep. It would make at least a little sense even though she was the healthiest one in her family.

Or did she die from that strange dream that she had? Beth had never dreamed even once her short life so it was an automatic warning sign that she did have one at all. She recalled seeing a terrifying, horribly disfigured man and she remembered knives; long and deadly sharp knives that caused her heart to skip a beat at the very sight of them. Was those blades on a glove on one of his hands? Beth could not be sure.

Soon enough, her vision began to clear and she saw that she was just in her room and, thankfully, the ringing faded away and stopped. Beth was not dead after all.

"What a horrible nightmare," she muttered to herself, running a hand through her curly locks,"I could have sworn that I had been stabbed in my chest and that I had died!"

Beth let out a sigh, knowing how crazy that sounded now that she had said it out loud, "I just need to calm down...It was only a dream...A strange, wierd, inconsistant, and simply illogical nightmare that made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a searing pain hit her underneath her right eye. The only way to describe such a sensation was if a thousand burning, red hot needles were piercing her tender skin under her eye all at once. Pressing her hand over the area, in a desparate attempt to soothe the pain, Beth ran into the hallway and towards the bathroom, stumbling only once due to the burning pain. Once she had reached her destination, Beth removed her hand from over her eye. She had to stifle a scream at the sight that revealed itself to her.

The number of the devil, 666, had been etched into her skin.

The fresh burn quickly healed and scarred over itself in a matter of seconds but that did not matter to Beth at all. All she knew was that the number of the beast had been burned into her skin. How, she had not a single clue, but it was there upon her flesh as plain as day for all to gaze upon.

"Mom!" the screeam finally emerged from her throat.

Hot, salty tears streamed from eyes down her suddenly pale cheeks. Her skin was so pale that it seemed almost translucent which was unusual since she had been a rather healthy, not tan but not pale, color yesterday but now she was as white as a ghost. She let out a gasp. Beth was a blonde now! Her hair had turned so disgustingly white that it looked as if someone dropped a bottle of bleach on her hair and left in on her overnight in an sadistic prank. Beth instantly yearned for her old luscious brown curls and wished that these horrible white ones would simply dissapear. Looking at herself, Beth decided that she was...ugly.

"Mommy!" Another screech ripped from her vocal chords.

"I'm coming, honey! What's the ma-?"

Beth's mother froze at the very sight of her.

"...Oh," Her mother uttered, completely shocked and her mouth agape, "What the hell did you do to yourself, Beth?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Mom! I just woke up and I looked like this! What's happening to me?" Beth sobbed.

"Alright!" Her mother paused before continuing,"We just have to calm down, take a deep breath, and try to relax. I know that this shocking but because it has happened and it most likely will not go away, we are just going to have to deal with this somehow. Strange things do run in our family after all, Beth. We **are** Hellsings."

"How can I relax when I look like this?"

Beth's mother put a soothing hand on Beth's trembling shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine but Beth knew the truth. This sudden transformation, odd as it sounded, would affect her entire life. How was she supposed to attend college now? She supposed that she could always switch to online courses but then how would she socialize? How would she make friends now when she the forsaken number of the devil carved on her upper right cheek! Beth was about to place her face into the palms of her hands in defeat when she noticed something strange about her hands, letting out another scream.

"Mom! Look at my hands! My fingers are freakishly long!"

"It will be okay, dear; just try to positive. We will get through this together like we have with everything without your father around."

"Mom, you're not listening. This has nothing to do with my father. I am turning into something other than myself! I mean just look at my face, my hair, or even my hands!"

Her mother desparately continued to try and reassure Beth that everything would be alright but she failed miserably. Eventually, the exhausted mother ended up leaving the sobbing Beth alone on the tiled bathroom floor to wallow in her misery.

What the hell was happening to her?

xXxXxXx

Class had just started in Mr. Spartz's Criminology course and he was about to give a lecture on the psychosis in serial killers when a lone student stumbled through the door, wearing a large hat that held all of her hair inside it and a large tan bandage underneath the area of her right eye.

"I am so sorry that I am late, Mr. Spartz. I was in the front office gathering the forms to withdraw myself from your class," she said.

"Why are you leaving my class, Beth? You are doing so well in here!" Mr. Spartz replied.

"I have my reasons," Beth said, "It's rather personal and I am moving to a different part of the state and I am going to take my classes online now. So, can you please sign my paper?"

"Fine"

The dissapointed teacher wrote his signature on the class release form and bid her a good day. That was the last and final teacher that beth had to get a signature from and now all she had to do was to return to the main office and then Beth could be on her way.

As she walked back to the office, Beth let her thoughts wander. Ever since her sudden "transformation" she had felt the need to move to a very specific location her beloved state of Ohio called Springwood on Elm Street. She did not even know if the street still existed or if it was underneath a different name! Well, Beth had known that Springwood existed because she had to write a paper on the history of the infamous Springwood Slasher Frederick Krueger when she was taking a course in forensic psychology but other than that, she had absolutely no idea if Elm Street was still in existance. And yet, she still felt the constant urge to move to the old Springwood Slasher's residence: 1428 Elm Street, and she felt that she would never be happy until she did so. The house kept on appearing in her dreams, which was rather odd in itself since Beth had never used to dream or at the very least never remembered them if she have dreams. That and the hazy figure of a horrifically burned man kept on coming to her in her dreams. Beth was unable to quire make him out but he always calls to her. Well, to tell the truth, he did not call out to "her" exactly. The man calls out the "Lucy." Last time she checked, her name was Beth and not Lucy. Perhaps she was a Lucy in another life. She did believe in reincarnation anyways so it would make sense to her. Maybe this man was her husband in that past and they had perished in a fire and that is the reason as to why he was covered in revolting burn scars. It was a possibility.

Beth finally reached the main office and she opened the door. Strutting up to the large front desk, Beth handed the lady there her papers. The lady smiled at her, wishing her good luck with her online courses. Beth simply smiled politely and exited without a word, heading towards her car that was already packed with her personal items. Beth's mother had said that it would be good for to leave town and to start a new life where people would not recognize her and thus not recognize her new looks. Her mother, however, still desired to keep in touch so Beth would have to write to her mother once in a while but other than that Beth would be all alone in her new residence, if it was still there. Beth was still waiting for that phone call from the realtor to see if the house that she wanted, 1428 Elm Street, still existed.

All of a sudden, her phone began to ring.

"Well, speak of the devil," Beth answers, "I was just thinking about you."

"Is that so?" The realtor, Doris Godfry laughed, "I have good news for you, hon."

"Yes?"

"That house that you were wondering about still exists and it's up for sale! Do you want it or not?"

"Of course I do! I'll transfer the money right away to buy it unless, that is, if I have any other competition..."

"There is no one else that wants the house, hon. People thinks that it's haunted which is why they are letting you move there right away."

"Haunted?"

"Yes, haunted by that serial killer..Oh, what's his name?"

"Frederick Krueger?"

"Yes, that's the one! Thank you, deary. If you could transfer the money today then the house is yours, deal?"

"Deal!"

With that, Beth hung up the phone and then dialed her mother's number to ask her if she could transfer the money to the realtor's bank account which she, of course, obliged.

And so, here she was, on the highway heading to the little town of Springwood to the supposedly haunted house that coincidently haunted Beth's own dreams ever since her unusual transformation.

She sure hoped she knew what she was getting into.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to Elm Street

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Elm Street**

After leaving Ohio State University, Beth drove onto the highway and headed to small but quaint town of Springwood which was a mere three hour drive away so she reached her destination fairly quick except for another hour's delay in traffic. When she finaly arrived there was still daylight present but it was fading fast so Beth had to reach her newly purchased home right away. After passing by the town hall and the local high school, Beth looked for Elm Street.

"Elm Street, where the hell is Elm Street?" She mumbled to herself, getting frustrated.

She went past Maple Drive and then crossed Racoon Hill but she could not find Elm Street...Beth then caught something glinting in the fading sun out of the corner of her eye. Right there, hidden beside a tree was a green, glimmering sign that read "Elm Street." She finally found it! Beth let a smile of accomplishment cross her lips. Now all she had to do was drive to the end of the road and there would be her new, supposedly haunted, house.

"Finally," Beth murmured, "I am so exhausted! My cheek with that strange mark has been aching all freaking day."

It was true. Throughout the whole day, Beth had an unusual mild burning sensation underneath her right eye over the 666 mark that had recently been scorched into her skin. First the ringing, then the mark, the hair, the skin, the fingers, and now this? Will she have this flaming ache for the rest of her miserable life? No, Beth was a very determined young woman and the day that she had the "change" she vowed to herself to find a cure for whatever strange disease, if she had one at all, that caused this dramatic devilish transformation. Her desired career choice before all this happened was to become a doctor...Well, a doctor of the mind of criminals, that is. She had wanted to become a forensic psychologist which is a person that gets into the mind of serial killers' and helps the authorities deteremine the murderer's next move and ultimately lead in their capture. It was wierd, suree, but it was her dream in life.

Speaking of dreams, Beth hoped that she would not have any more nightmares when she finally laid to down to rest that night. They were always very hazy but she has had these odd dreams with a burnt up man still calling the name "Lucy." She had first thought that the man may have been a past lover in another lifer but now that she has had some time to think about it more, she was not so sure now. When she was writing her paper of Frederick Kruger, the Springwood Slasher, she recalled that he had been burned alive by an infuriated mob of parents. She also remembered that his prized weapon of choice had been a handmade glove with blades at their fingertips...

The man in her dreams was horribly burned and he wore the same glove...

Was this man the infamous Freddy Krueger? there were those recent incidents of teenagers being killed in their sleep and it had been blamed on Krueger but what did that have to do with her?

Beth was determined to find out.

xXxXxXx

It was a fairly large home, two storys with a basement and a small attic space. The previous owners had left all of their furniture in haste when fleeing the house since it was "haunted" of which Beth did not mind, it saved her trouble of buying new furniture anyways. Beth dragged her suitcase up to the master bedroom. Opening one of her suitcases, Beth pulled out her light green, it was her favorite color, sheets and comforter and made up the bed to her liking.

Beth yawned and stretched out her arms. She was a bit sore from being stuck in her car for so long on the drive up to Springwood. Nightfall came fast and soon enough, she was getting ready for bed. After unzipping her other suitcase, she took out a single pair of light green - she did say that it was her favorite color - pajamas. Beth would unpack the rest in the morning since she was too tired to do it as of late. Slipping into her soft pajamas, she left her clothes on the floor, deciding to pick them up later when she was more rested. As she climbed into the bed, Beth removed the bandage off of her aching cheek that hid the hideous devil mark. Beth turned out the light, pulled the fluffy, familiar comforter over her body and fell into one of the most terrifying nightmares of her life...

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three: The First Nighmare

**Chapter Three: The First Nightmare**

There were corpses littered everywhere.

The bodies were in a graveyard, unearthed from their final resting places and placed beside their gravestones. Their was a mixture of skeletal remains and bodies that seemed to be freshly deceased. Blood was pouring out of every visible orfice of the dead, some bubbling and others still spewing as if they had been just been sliced into. The whol macabre graveyard was covered in a thin layer of blood. The foul stench of the putrid decaying flesh floated about in the howling wind, that by it's sound alone could send chills up your spine. One of the corpses was not a corpse at all for she was still very well alive and breathing. The acrid odor in the swirling air woke the younf woman up and after taking one solid look at her location, Beth let out a blood-curdling scream.

Beth was fine with looking and analyzing photographs of dead people and she could even stand the most goriest of crime scene photos but seeing it live and in the flesh, smelling the revolting stench of rotting corpses, was Beth's biggest fear. She could not handle death that was not in pictures. Photographs made a person detached and almost unreal but live...it was unbearable.

Beth jumped up and began running through the neverending sea of the dead. She just had to find a way out from this terrible place! Beth was stopped, however when she stepped on one particult body that was in such decompisition that the natural gasses caused the corpse to explode on her when she put pressure on the body. Covered in a thick of coat of bloody human entrails, Beth let out another screech of terror.

All of a sudden, the scenery changed from that of a corpse graveyard to that of a boiler room with pipes running against one single wall. Beth was about to run when the blood-stopping sound of metal scraping against metal made her halt in her footsteps. That sound was vaguely...familiar. She had heard it once before but from where? This room was familiar as well as if she had been there before. Was this what Deja Vu felt like?

"Lucy, you finally came."

Beth spun around, the hair standing on the back of her neck, and came drastically close with a face so gruesomely scarred that her own scream froze in her throat from pure and utter terror. The creature with the face of burned up flesh grinned evilly.

"It's not polite to stare. What? Is there something on my face?"

The man laughed and raised his gloved hand of knives to Beth's own terrified face, running a single blade across her cheek but not cutting her...Not yet, at least.

Beth mustered up what little courage she had left and found her voice which had been drastically reduced to a small, fearful whimper, "You are Freddy Krueger."

"Why you know my name!" He cackled, "I am honored!"

His voice then suddenly turned serious, filled to the brim with malice, "Do you know what I am going to do to you?"

Beth could not find her voice again and shook her head no, causing the blade that was against her cheek to sink in and draw blood. Freddy lifted the bladed to his scarred lips and licked it clean. Her blood tasted so deliciously sweet...

"Good, because I don't know either! All I know is that there is going to be a lot of pain in you future so you better start running, my little piggie!"

Freddy released her face and it was not even a second later that Beth had bolted in the opposite direction. He laughed for he knew that he would be able to catch her in a heartbeat. Freddy did control the dreamworld after all.

Beth's breathing was heavy and erratic with her constant running. She frantically searched for a way out but with no luck until she finally spotted a door. Without a single question in her frightened mind, Beth opened the door and out came a corpse toppling onto her causing the terrified woman to let out a scream that had been previously bottled in her throat. More and more dead bodies fell out through the open door, crushing poor Beth until she thought that soon she would be unable to breathe. One corpse turned into four and four dead bodies turned into eight and so on and so forth. Beth was now rendered unable to breathe, like she had previously thought, and she was left gasping for air that would not come.

She was going to die.

Before she was about to finally black out, a bladed hand reached into the pile of decaying corpses and grabbed Beth's arm, pulling her out while slicing deep into her soft flesh. Beth let out an immediate howl of pain and glanced around, expecting to see Freddy there, laughing maniacly at her but he was not...There was no one there except for her with a bleeding arm and the dead bundle of bodies...

xXxXxXx

Beth woke up gasping heavily and whimpering from the mind-boggling pain in her arm due to the fresh large gashes that Freddy's accursed blades had dug into her. Rushing into the bathroom, she got the emergency first aid kit that she had brought with her and took out some surrgical wire and a needle, proceeding to stich herself up. As painful and agonizing as it was, it just had to be done unless Beth wanted to go to the hospital which she absolutely did **not** want to do since that was her second most biggest fear. She sure hoped that Freddy would not discover that precioud little fact anytime soon although he probably knew about it already. He did know about her fear of the dead after all...

Speaking of Krueger, where was he when he had pulled her out of the pile of corpses? Why had he saved her? Perhaps it was because he wished to torment her in more nightmares to come until he became bored with her and eventually ended up resulting in her painful, gory death. Who knew except for Freddy himself?

All that Beth knew was that she was not going back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four: Calling Dr Krueger

**Chapter Four: Calling Dr. Krueger**

Later on that day, Beth had to formally visit the doctor; much to her demise, for her injury had become horribly infected within a few short hours. Despite her rather crude stitching, white pus oozed out of the many small cracks in her wound caused by that evil dream demon.

Beth groaned to herself as she sat in the hot parking lot of the doctor's office, and slammed her good hand on the steering wheel. Beth terribly feared doctors and hated the whole lot of them. Her heartbeat increased and she could physically feel her pulse beating in the veins in her neck and wrists, taunting her with each agonizing thump. It was if Freddy was inside her heart, laughing at her pitiful, weak self for the simple fear of going to the doctor. Her breathing suddenly became erratic at the mere thought of Krueger. When she had written her research paper about them back at her old university, Beth had actually felt empathy for him. Freddy never had a chance at a normal life. She still felt that way, though it had diminished a lot, but now it was accompanied by terror and a fierce loathing. He had already injured her on the very first nightmare, and she knew that she would eventually have to sleep...What damage would he cause her next time? She silently prayed that it was not too soon...

After her miniature panic attach, Beth finally rounded up her courage and opened the door, stepping out into the piping hot sun which reminded her of the heat of the dream boiler room.

Beth almost regretted moving into that house...

Cradling her injured arm to her small chest, Beth walked into the doctor's office and, after giving her name to the receptionist, she sat down in the cold metal chair next to the old and worn magazines. She had not been there for even five minutes and she had already broken out in a cold sweat. Beth has had a severe fear of going to the doctors and hospitals ever since she was a small child.

"Beth Hellsing?"

Hearing her name being called Beth, now slightly trembling, stood up and went with the male nurse to a holding room and within seconds the doctor entered the room, looking at her clipboard with Beth's information.

"Miss Hellsing, how are you? I am Dr. Banks and I will be your doctor this afternoon-...Oh, holy mother of God what happened?" The doctor nearly screamed at the very sight of Beth's bloody, crudely stitched up, injured arm that had pus filling out of the crevices. She could not see the 666 mark underneath her cheek since she had put a large band-aid over it to cover the evil mark up.

Beth, quickly coming up with a lie, murmured, "I work with serial killers in prison for a living. It obviously gets very dangerous as you can tell. One of my patients made a make-shift knife out of a plastic spoon and a lunch tray tied together with his ripped bed sheet. Getting hurt comes with the job..."

"Oh," the doctor breathed, falling for Beth's lie, "Sorry for my little outburst, then. I just was not expecting an injury like this, especially so late in the day."

"It is quite alright. I know that it can be shocking to those not in my field."

The doctor instantly went to work and hoisted Beth's arm up onto a metal table. Dr. Banks immediately took out Beth's stitches and injected an anesthetic around the injury to numb it up.

"You will feel some pressure, Miss Hellsing, and you may want to look away."

Beth complied, turning her head in the opposite direction, and Dr. Banks thoroughly cleaned out the gruesome wound before stitching it back up, properly this time. She then put gauze around the injury and wrapped it up in medical tape. Dr. Banks then walked back to her clipboard, writing some things down before walking out of the room, soon returning with a small orange prescription bottle in her hand.

"Now, Ms. Hellsing, I recommend that you take things very easy for the next two weeks and then gradually incorporate your daily routine back into your life. The stitches will not need to be taken out as they will eventually disintegrate as your injury heals...I also highly recommend not being near any serial killers for the time being."

Beth forced out a laugh and agreed with Dr. Banks, masking her real nervousness about being in the medical setting.

"Thanks, I make sure of that!"

"Oh, and take two of these every morning after breakfast and be sure to take one today right when you get back home to block off the pain."

After saying their goodbyes, Beth quickly exited the doctor's office and immediately sat in her car and let out a deep breath that she did not realize that she had been holding.

Oh how she despised doctors! May they rot in hell for all she cared or let Freddy take care of the lot of them!

Beth sped back home and thankfully there were no police out on the roads otherwise she would have definitely have gotten a ticket. She just wanted to put as much space in between her and the doctors as physically possible. She would rather have Freddy maul her to pieces then go to another doctor's appointment! That was how much she hated doctors.

Then again...Krueger would most likely use her immense fear of doctors to his own advantage and perhaps in that single case, Beth would take the doctors over a nightmare with Freddy Krueger.

Once she got back to her newly purchased home, or rather Freddy's home, she immediately popped open the prescription bottle that Dr. Banks gave her and swallowed a pill with water from the tap. Within a few minutes after doing so, Beth felt a funny feeling come over her...She suddenly felt completely exhausted and drained of energy and she so desired to go to sleep but she could allow herself to do as such lest she run into Freddy again. Beth scrambled to get the prescription and she hastily turned the small orange bottle around and read the back of the label.

"_Warning: May feel drowsy after taking."_

Beth froze in shock...She should have checked the label before blindly taking the medication. Curse that evil doctor for doing this to her!

"Oh shit...I'm screwed now..."

After uttering those few words, Beth blacked out as her eyes fluttered closed, hitting her head on the hard tile floor.

xXxXxXxXx

Beth's eyelids slowly opened only to be greeting by a blinding light above her face and after her eyes adjusted, she slowly realized exactly where she was: a hospital.

Her chest, with her now fast-pumping heart, constricted and her breathing came fast and heavy. Her heartbeat had increased so much in those few seconds that she could clearly hear it thumping in her ears. She would rather be anywhere than a dreaded hospital room right now! Besides, how did she get there in the first place? No one could have taken her there since Beth did not know anyone as of yet who would be suspicious of her missing. All that she could recall was swallowing a small white pill, like the loathsome Dr. Banks prescribed for her pain, and then a sudden wave of darkness...

...Oh dear, no...She could not be back already! It has not even been a mere twenty-four hours and she was back in the clutches of the evil man who haunts her dreams!

After figuring out that she was back in Freddy's dream world, Beth attempted to rise but immediately failed in doing so, discovering that her wrists and ankles were shackled to the metal operating table on which she laid upon. Being ultimately helpless, Beth's fear-filled eyes took in her surroundings. She was neither in the unearthed corpse graveyard nor the boiler room, it was, as she first suspected, in a hospital room only worse, it was an operating room and a hellish one at that. The walls were caked in splattered dried blood against each of the four walls as it was gruesome wallpaper that someone with a twisted sense of humor put up. A body was strung up in the corner of the room in front of Beth like one of those skeletons that you see featured in science rooms, with a metal hook in its head so that it would freely hand on its own. Slash marks were strewn across its chest, opening it up and causing its internal organs to fall out to the floor. Beth spotted its heart, still beating inside the exposed ribcage, and she felt the sudden urge to throw up. Letting out a scream of terror at the sight of the body, Beth struggled against her chains but failed miserably.

Hot tears of anger fell down her cheeks. How could she be so incredibly stupid? She should have read the warnings on the back of the prescription first before taking the medication. Beth cursed at her sheer stupidity and then the double door burst open.

...The one and only Freddy Krueger had arrived, clothed in greenish-blue doctor's scrubs.

"Time to operate on the sick patient!" He laughed.

Beth let out a blood-curdling scream at the sight of him.

Freddy grinned evilly as he knew exactly the reason why she was so terrified of doctors and hospitals: operations. When she was five years of age, many of her family members had operations from heart failure due to the blood disease that ran in her family, and they never, not even once, made it out of the operating rooms alive. The doctors always carried them out either covered in white sheets or in black body bags. That was the sole reason as to why Beth feared the whole medical field in her mind for in her mind, an operation ultimately led to one's death.

"Don't worry, my dear, I will not hurt you," Freddy lied, running the tip of Beth's nose with one of his blades, slicing into the soft flesh and causing her to let out another wail of terror.

"Such sweet music you make, Lucy," he murmured with a grin, speaking more to himself than to Beth.

"Who the hell is Lucy?" Beth screamed at him at the top of her aching lungs.

Freddy hopped up onto the operating table and straddled Beth, putting his ugly head into his hands, his bladed glove framing his burnt face, and his boney elbows digging into her chest.

"You really have no memory?"

"Well obviously since I have no idea as to who this damn Lucy character is!" Beth spat, feeling her face heat up at their rather awkward position.

Freddy laughed like a maniac, "Oh this is priceless! Lucy, the daughter of the Devil himself, has no memory of who she is!"

Beth froze...The Devil's daughter? She was the spawn of Satan? No, she can't be this Lucy...her name was Beth Hellsing and she was of the revered Hellsing lineage! There was no possible way that she could be of the Devil's evil blood! Then again...there was her strange transformation and that mark of the beast below her eye...

"Ah, so you are finally realizing what you truly are, Lucy."

That was the last straw and Beth became furious and, not caring that she could be killed for it, she bolted up as far as the chains would let, causing Freddy to stumble off of her. She glared angrily at him, not knowing that actual hellfire was shining her eyes.

In a voice that was not her own, she screeched, "My name is Beth, not Lucy! I am not the Devil's child! I am of the Hellsing line and you will get that through your bloody thick skull whether you like it or not, Frederick Krueger!"

There was a short moment of silence between the two as Freddy picked himself off the hospital floor. Instead of being furious, like Beth had expected him to be, Freddy simply grinned.

"You just proved me right, my dear Devil girl."

* * *

**I apologize for not updating in a while. I got caught up with starting up my other stories that I did not have time to write the next chapter for "_A Hellish Song_." But it is up now and I hope you all enjoy it! And yay, more Freddy! **

**Please review for it inspires me to write and to help me improve!**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


	6. Chapter Five: Conversing with the Enemy

**Chapter Five: Conversing with the Enemy**

Beth was still helplessly chained to the operating table with blood streaming down her sliced open nose, in complete and utter denial that she was the daughter of the Devil, in the presence of the dead serial killer Freddy Krueger whose doctor scrubs had transfigured into the clothes he was wearing when he and Beth first encountered each other.

"So, Frederick...," Beth hesitantly began.

"Freddy," he corrected as he adjusted his dark brown fedora on the top of maimed bald head.

"Freddy then, you say that I am basically the spawn of Satan..."

"That's right."

"And I am supposedly an all powerful demon..."

"Correct."

"...So, how come you would injure someone as powerful as the Devil's child?"

"Because you said I could."

That statement angered Beth and she yelled; "Now why would I do something as fucking stupid as that?"

Freddy ran back up to her chained self, let out a low infuriated growl and with a single swing of his bladed glove, her sliced open Beth's leg causing her to howl in pain. Salty tears of pure hate and agony streamed from her eyes. Never, in all of her short years, has she ever experienced such excruciating pain. If childbirth was worse than this then she would never have a baby. The injury burned as if her new wounds were covered in an unrelenting fire which caused her to wail.

"Oh don't be such a little baby," Freddy hissed, "I died being engulfed in flames and I didn't scream as much as you!"

Freddy put his bare, non-gloved hand into the freshly made injury and clenched the bloody exposed muscle causing Beth to scream in pure agony.

"Then again," he mused," I do enjoy hearing that wonderful scream of yours. It is such sweet music to my ears."

"Bastard!"

"How did you know?" Freddy laughed.

Beth simply cried in pain and without hesitation, Freddy lifted a bladed finger to her cheek, scraping it in the process, and scooped up a single hot tear and brought it to his burnt lips, tasting it. The tear tasted like sweet nectar to him...Freshly shed tears were simply the best without a doubt!

He then took his hand out the injury he caused to Beth and licked it clean. Then again, blood tasted so much better than tears...If tears were a sweet nectar then blood was an addictive wine that you could not get enough of.

Freddy was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Beth speak to him.

"...I know that you were a bastard child because I wrote a paper on you _Frederick_," Beth spat through the pain, "I know everything about you."

"Oh? Do tell, little piggie!"

Beth glared at him before continuing, "Your mother...was a Catholic nun brutally raped by over a hundred evil men, so many that it has been said that you are the child of every single one of those men...I know that you were severely ridiculed as a child and your classmates bullied and beat you every chance they could get...You always came home to your foster family, whichever one it was at the time, covered in black and blue bruises...I know that you stared mutilating animals that were still alive when you were twelve and you onto your very first human on your sixteenth birthday. You choked to death a newborn baby girl in her crib, but that wasn't satisfying enough to you, was it Krueger? You wanted _more_. So you moved onto slightly older children, raping them like those men did to your now dead mother, mutilating them before eventually killing them...When you were caught and then released, angry parents burned you to death...Then came those deaths of the teenagers of the very same parents that killed you in their sleep...It was theorized that you were behind it, since before you died you swore your revenge upon them...You were, weren't you _Frederick._"

Freddy was silent so Beth continued with an almost insane look in her eyes, "I know everything about you, Krueger and many other serial killers. Jeffrey Dahmer, Charles Manson, Albert Fish, and Ted Bundy. I know everything about them! I fucking know more about the art of murder than you, the Springwood Slasher!" Beth was furious. How dare this insignificant dream demon harm her!

She could kill him at any point she wanted...

Beth, with newfound strength, broke through her shackles and slammed a grinning Freddy to the blood-covered wall.

"What are you laughing at, Krueger?" She hissed.

"Touch your hair, little piggie."

Beth continued to glare at him but did as he said. Once she did, she screamed in pain and released Freddy from her grasp and cradled her hand.

She had...burned it? But how?

Beth could not see it at the moment but her hair had turned into flaring red flames and her eyes had turned as black as a starless, moonless night.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She screeched.

Freddy switched their places and pinned Beth to the wall, holding her hands above her flaming head.

"I didn't do anything, bitch. That was all you. Figure it out for yourself; I'm finished helping you," He growled with pure and utter menace.

Freddy no longer cared that this was Lucifer's daughter that he was threatening. For as long as she was in her human form, he was going to make her rue the day that she was born...Beth's now terrified form began to fade away. No! Freddy was not finished hurting her yet! He wished to hear her scream some more!

She did have such a lovely scream...

"You aren't leaving without me!" Freddy yelled as he grabbed onto Beth's shirt as she disappeared completely, taking him with her to the mortal world.

xXxXxXxXx

The harmonious sound of the chirping melody of the birds outside combined with the warm golden sunlight streaming in through the open window caused Beth to open her eyes. She had a terrible pounding headache and no wonder; she had passed out on the kitchen tile floor! Beth was honestly surprised that there was no major damage to her sore head. Speaking of damage, she looked to her leg that Freddy had ripped open and to her surprise, there was no visible wound to be seen which was unusual since the last time that Beth was injured in the dream world, her injury transferred to her in the world of reality.

"Impossible. How are you not injured?" A deep, gruff voice demanded.

Beth froze as an electrified chill tingled down her spinal cord...No...He could not be here! He was supposed to stay confined in the world of dreams! Beth slowly stood up, her stiff knees and back cracking loudly from the sudden strain, and turned around, hesitant to look at whom was behind her...It was the one and only Freddy Krueger.

"You didn't think that I would be here, did you?" He smiled evilly.

Beth covered her mouth with both of her hands to stifle her loud scream of shock and terror. How could Freddy be here in the real world with her? What was even stranger was that he was not even attempting to attack or to intimidate her with his feared glove of blades.

"W-Why," she stuttered, "aren't you trying to hurt me?"

"Oh, so you like it when I hurt you, naughty girl," Freddy laughed.

Beth blushed and immediately replied," No I do not! Now answer my question, Krueger!"

"No."

"Why not?" Beth demanded.

"No." Freddy simply repeated.

There was long silence between the two before Beth finally realized as to why Freddy was not trying to hurt her. Her eyes widened at the thought and a smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

"...It is because...you are unable to hurt me..."

Freddy's eyes narrowed and bared his clenched teeth like an angry dog. How had that stupid girl figured it out? Freddy had not been fully pulled out of the dream realm so he was as if he was a powerless ghost in this world, with only Beth being able to see him, so he was virtually unable to physically hurt her...However it did not mean that he could not still torment her...

"I'm right, am I not?" Beth taunted, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Congratulations, do you want a medal?"

"That would be nice!" She laughed, enjoying every minute of this while it lasted although she knew that she would pay for it later when she had to sleep again.

"Well, here you go bitch!" Freddy said as he gave her the middle finger.

Beth narrowed her eyes and murmured something unintelligible but Freddy thought that he heard a few curse words, most likely all directed towards him.

"So we got a mouth on the piggie?"

"Like you are one to talk," Beth glared.

It was one thing if Freddy was in the dream realm but now since he was in the world of reality as well, at least partially, then the torment would not cease. Sure, he would not be able to harm her in this world but at least when he was stuck in the dream world, Beth would have somewhat of a break from the man who haunts her dreams. However, Beth was tremendously thankful that Freddy would be rendered powerless in this reality. Was there really nothing that she could do to escape his evil clutches?

Beth let out a gasp and covered her mouth. She looked at the dream demon and he only grinned, waving with his bladed glove. Beth quickly looked away.

How was she supposed to go the bathroom with him hovering over her?

Beth would be absolutely humiliated and the taunts would be simply unbearable. Beth needed to take a shower as well but she was just not about to let Freddy see her naked. She was very proud of her body, despite her transformation and of it being of relatively normal proportions. Beth was a little bit on the thin side and she did not have much of a bust but that was nothing. Despite being proud of her body, she was not going to be revealing herself to a man who desires to mutilate and destroy that very body.

Letting out a groan, Beth walked upstairs as if he was a lost puppy, although he was anything but that. Beth went into her room and shut the door straight in Freddy's scarred face, no matter though, as he just floated through.

"Damn it. That didn't work." Beth mumbled to herself. She didn't think it would work anyhow but it was worth a shot.

"My house. My town. I can go anywhere I damn well please, Lucy."

Beth glared at him as she started to unpack her suitcases, "Stop calling me that! My name is Beth, not Lucy! I am not her and I will never be her, if she truly does exist!

"Whatever you say...Lucy."

Beth threw a rather large book at the laughing Freddy, only for it to go straight through him and into the wall behind him.

"Fuck you," she murmured.

* * *

**Two chapters all in one night! I am so proud of myself, exhausted, but proud. I did this all for my loyal readers to make it up to you for not posting in so long. I am getting back on track and you will all get your fair dose of Freddy, don't you worry.**

**Please review! It inspires me to write and helps me improve! The more your review the more I write this story!**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read _"A Hellish Song."_**

**-Edelweiss Roses**


End file.
